The Spvellan
The human populations of the North. People's History A proud northern people broken up into a number of different seafairing cities. Spvellans have undergone a recent transition adopting to the new political changes taking place in the softer southern lands. While the Spvellans still rule according to a rough feudal system under the authority of a Jarl and his warband, they no longer only engage in reaving and plunder. Instead have established a strong trade of northern woods, cured animal hides, and well manufactured weaponry. Political Organization: Spevllans typically organized themselves into land holdings near far reaching water routes where their remarkably adaptable ships can easily reach rival peoples to steal and plunder. These land holdings are typically under the authority of a Jarl. or king. and his Houscarl, or Captain of the King's Guard. Typically Jarl's earn their positions through rite of combat, defeating the old Jarl, or his champion. A Houscarl or other high-ranking political operative can challenge the Jarl to an honor duel at any time though the fight must be honorable. Due to this, Jarl's do not age very well, with younger hungry members of their own warband challenging them for combat. It is also the case that Jarl therefore feels the need to be political smart so as to maintain the happiness of his kingdom and loyalty of his men. Those in the jarl's court vary with the jarl. Recently the use of magic has become a contentious issue amongst the Spvellans. In some communities magic has been seen as only the providence of the gods and so those who practice magic are commonly burned at the stake. Other communities honor magic as a gift of Loki, Odin, or Freya and so magic is something that should be kept at the Jarl's court as a source of political power. Culture: Spvellans traditional value martial combat, ingenuity, and an adventurous spirit above other cultural traits. They consider women as equals to me presuming they can perform as men. Spevallans do split gender roles with men typically training as warriors or artisans and women training as house holders or priestesses. This traditional role has began to change in the culture as women have increasingly shown themselves able to engage in warfare and men increasingly staying home to raise children as they build goods. Priests are held up in high regard with ancient arts such as runecasting being relied upon to fortell events and targets for the warbands. There are many gods amongst the Spvellans with important deities being those of the family of Odin. Religion is typically handled much in the same way as warband formation. Churches have their own church sponsored military forces, taking tithe from the community, and organize festivals, funerals, weddings, and child namings amongst the community. Due to the near constant darkness of winter, Spvellan churches typically sponsor many festivals and parties to help with the morale of a community. Spvellans have contributed much to the world community. They are some of the best sailors of all humans. They are also some of the best craftsmen of weaponry and goods created of wood. They also are some of the most theologically advanced peoples when it comes to planar research though that research is coded in the traditional religious tales of the people.. Economics: Spvellans have long had self-sufficient communities relying on raiding to bring foreign goods to their market. As times have changed and southern kingdoms began to organize professional independent militaries Spvellans have increasingly had to rely on trade. Fortunately, they're very capable shipbuilders and modern Spvellan trade ships range far and wide across the northern hemisphere of Erihan. They are adept in running the trade routes of southern markets and there make a majority of their money. They prefer to get currency in steel and iron and it is this supply of functional metals that help their weapon manufacturing. Spvellans also have access to a great variety of northern woods and compete with the Magar peoples in the manufacture of woods. They also make and distribute excellent furniture. 'Dealings with other peoples ' Because Spvellans have long had stories framing other races as made by their gods they taken their encounters with foreigners in stride. Elves are seen as denizens of another plane of existence called Aelfheim. Dark Elves are seen as the servants of Hela in Nifilheim. Dwarves are seen as maggots of the stone given intelligence by Odin. Southern people are seen as targets more than anything else, subsequently foreigners in Spvellan lands are met with casual indifference. Afterall, no soft southerner could best the Spvellan people in martial combat. Trolls are common in Spvellan lands with the darkness preventing trolls from being turned to stone. Subsequently they are seen as tests of manhood for many Spvellan men who must fell a troll in combat to earn their right to become a member of the warband. This has made trolls very rarely encountered near Spvellan cities. Of Tieflings, Roden, Great Spiders, Goblins, Great Wolves, etc Spvellans neither know much nor care. Story so far Pretty much everything in the story has revolved around the Spvellans of Flekkerfjord. Category:Tribes